


Better Than Expected

by bilesandthesourwolf (snb123)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Seven Days of Sevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snb123/pseuds/bilesandthesourwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin's first hunt conveniently leads to his first kiss with Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Expected

**Author's Note:**

> Seven Days of Sevin - Day 3: First Time

Sam is beginning to realize he didn't think this through enough. Kevin's first hunt wasn't going quit as he'd expected.

When the prophet had come to them, asking to join the Winchesters on the road - "I want to be more helpful to you guys. Not just some translator." - the brothers had agreed to let him tag along. It was a fairly simple case, most likely a vengeful spirit. Sam figured they'd be done in a few days. Kevin would help do some research, stay out of harm's way, and satisfy his need to prove himself.

So far, Kevin had proved extremely adept at research, he wasn't Advanced Placement for nothing. But Sam could tell the younger man was getting restless, tired of staying in the motel. He shouldn't have been surprised to come back to the room to see the prophet standing in front of the mirror in a fitted suit, adjusting his tie. Sam felt his mouth go dry at the sight. The black jacket accented Kevin's toned arms and the pants were just snug enough to highlight a firm ass. The hunter couldn't stop staring.

He finally snapped out of his daze when Kevin finished his tie and turned to face him. "Sam! I didn't hear you come in."

"Uh, yeah, hey Kev," Sam stuttered. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to the police station. Dean doesn't want to go, so he said I could back you up," Kevin was practically beaming.

"Dean doesn't want to go, huh?" Sam turned to his brother with a glare.

The elder Winchester smirked. "Nah, I'm kinda tired. Gonna sit this one out. You guys have fun though."

"Kevin doesn't have a fake ID, Dean," Sam's glare intensified.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" Dean's smile was entirely too smug. "I had Garth make him one last week."

"Yeah, Sam. Check it out," Kevin said while reaching into his inner jacket pocket. He pulled a leather wallet out and flipped it open, gold badge gleaming. "Now, go get changed so we can go."

Sam cursed the day his meddling older brother discovered his, apparently, not so secret crush on the prophet.

~

After they finish at the police station, Sam and Kevin meet up with Dean at a local diner to discuss their findings. Several hours later, they have a lead and find themselves in the cemetery, digging up the remains of one Jonathan Thompson. They've all shucked their jackets and ties, sleeves rolled up to their elbows. They take turns shoveling by 2's, Kevin determined to pull his weight. Once Dean and Sam hit the coffin and get it open, Kevin grabs the salt and starts pouring as the Winchesters haul themselves out of the grave. Sam starts to pour the gas once Kevin finishes with the salt.

Just as Dean flicks open his lighter, the ghost of Thompson appears behind the trio and tackles Kevin into the grave.

"Shit," Deans curses at the same time Sam yells, "Kevin!"

Dean scrambles to get a flame out of the lighter as Sam grabs the shotgun by their jackets. Kevin struggles to fight off the angry ghost that has its hands wrapped around his throat.

"Kev," Sam shouts as he drops the shotgun into the grave.

The prophet grabs the gun and manages to fire a shot into the ghost's chest. Thompson disappears as Kevin sucks in a lungful of air.

"Get out of there," Dean yells as a flame comes to life on the lighter.

Kevin stands and grasps the edge of the grave to haul himself out. Sam grabs his arms and helps pull the younger man up as Dean throws the lighter into the coffin. The remains go up in flames just as Kevin's feet clear the grave. The younger Winchester and the prophet tumble to the ground in a heap of limbs. Dean snorts at the sight of his brother and the man he has a crush on tangled on the ground then curses when he realizes the hem of Kevin's pant leg is on fire. The men on the ground continue to try and untangle themselves as Dean grabs the nearest jacket, Kevin's, and starts bating the fire out.

"What the-?" Kevin stops struggling when he realizes he's on fire.

"Shit," Sam yells as he finally manages to push himself away from the younger man.

"It's fine," Dean reassures everyone. "I've got it."

Kevin remains still as the eldest Winchester puts the fire out, Sam hovering nervously over him. Once the fire is out, Dean removes the smoking remains of Kevin's jacket to reveal singed fabric and angry, red skin. The prophet hisses as the cool night air hits his burnt flesh.

"You alright, Kev?" Sam asks as he hauls Kevin to his feet.

"Yeah," Kevin answers, wincing slightly as fabric shifts across burnt skin. "It's not too bad. Just stings a bit."

"Come on," Dean says. "Let's get you back to the motel. We've got a first aid kit."

Sam helps Kevin hobble to the Impala. If he just so happens to take more of Kevin's weight then necessary, no one says anything.

~

Once they get back to the room, Dean announces that he's making a food and beer run, which leaves Sam to help Kevin clean up his burns. The prophet shucks his ruined pants and sits on the edge of the couch as Sam sits on the coffee table in front of him. Kevin grimaces as Sam gingerly lifts the younger man's foot into his lap.

"Sorry," Sam says. "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

"It's fine," Kevin replies. "Just make it quick."

Sam nods and starts to clean away the dirt and grim as quickly and carefully as he can. Kevin bits his lip to keep from whimpering, not wanting to appear childish in front of the hunter. Once his leg is clean, Sam starts to gently rub burn cream on the prophet's red and blistered skin.

"So," Sam eventually says, trying to distract Kevin from the pain. "How does it feel to have your first battle wound?"

Kevin looks thoughtful for a moment, before replying, "Kind of awesome, actually."

Sam's hands still as he throws his head back and laughs. Kevin chuckles along with him, momentarily forgetting about his wounds.

When he finally stops laughing, Sam shakes his head, smile on his mouth. "You're kind of strange, you know that?"

"So I've been told," Kevin replies as the hunter's hands continue their careful ministration.

They fall into companionable silence as Sam finishes rubbing the burn cream on. When he's done with that, he wraps light gauze around Kevin's legs.

"It's a shame your suit got ruined," Sam says as he slowly lowers Kevin's feet to the ground.

"Oh?" the prophet asks. "You liked the suit, huh?"

Sam's eyes snap up to Kevin's face in time to see the younger man smirking slightly. "Um, yeah. You know, it was nice suit."

"I guess I'll need to buy another one soon," Kevin's smirk grows, eyes twinkling with mischief.

Sam grins, finally catching on. "Hell, I'll go buy you one right now, if it means getting to see your ass in those pants sooner."

The prophet laughs as the hunter joins him on the couch. Kevin turns to Sam with a grin. "You liked it that much, huh?"

"I liked it that much," Sam answers, leaning forward to capture the younger man's lips in a searing kiss.


End file.
